youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Alvin
Finding Alvin is Justin Bonesteel's parody of Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. It appeared on YouTube on June 24, 2016 for the honour of "Finding Dory"! Cast * Surly (The Nut Job) as Marlin * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Nemo * Joy (Inside Out) as Dory * Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Gill * Chug (Planes) as Bloat (Brad Garrett) * Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Peach * Fear (Inside Out) as Gurgle * Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots)/Mittens (Bolt) as Deb/Flo * Alex (Madagascar) as Bubbles * Heimlich (A Bug's Life) as Jacques (Joe Ranft) * Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Nigel (Geoffrey Rush) * P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) as Moonfish (John Ratzenberger) * Fossas (Madagascar) as Jellyfish * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Crush * Erik (Happy Feet Two) as Squirt * Manny (Ice Age) as Mr. Ray * Dag (Barnyard) as Bruce * Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) as Anchor and Chum * Sid (Ice Age) as The Worried Fish * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Anglerfish * Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as The Seagulls * Tyrannosaurus (Jurassic Park) as The Whale * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Gerald * Tiago (Rio 2) as Tad * Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pearl * Chicken Little as Sheldon * Hans (Frozen) as Philip Sherman * Elsa (Frozen) as Barbara * Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) as Darla Sherman * Andie (The Nut Job) as Coral * Mor'du (Brave) as Barracuda * Blu (Rio), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) and Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) as The Fish Parents * Penguins (Happy Feet) as Sea Turtles Scenes # Finding Alvin Part 1 - New Parents # Finding Alvin Part 2 - A Terrible Fate # Finding Alvin Part 3 - First Day of School # Finding Alvin Part 4 - Field Trip # Finding Alvin Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument # Finding Alvin Part 6 - Alvin Gets Captured! # Finding Alvin Part 7 - Surly Meets Joy # Finding Alvin Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt # Finding Alvin Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food # Finding Alvin Part 10 - The Cage Gang # Finding Alvin Part 11 - The Cave # Finding Alvin Part 12 - Rudy Attacks # Finding Alvin Part 13 - Alvin's Initiation # Finding Alvin Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions # Finding Alvin Part 15 - Fossa # Finding Alvin Part 16 - The Filter # Finding Alvin Part 17 - Penguins # Finding Alvin Part 18 - The Good News # Finding Alvin Part 19 - Off Ramp # Finding Alvin Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus # Finding Alvin Part 21 - Algae # Finding Alvin Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City # Finding Alvin Part 23 - The Airscum # Finding Alvin Part 24 - Owls # Finding Alvin Part 25 - Patty! # Finding Alvin Part 26 - Goodbye Joy # Finding Alvin Part 27 - Alvin and Joy # Finding Alvin Part 28 - Hunting Net # Finding Alvin Part 29 - Reunion # Finding Alvin Part 30 - Back in the Forest # Finding Alvin Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: * The Nut Job (2014) * Planet Earth (2006) * Brave (2012) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Cars 2 (2011) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * Barnyard (2006) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Frozen (2013) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Planes (2013) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Bolt (2008) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World (2015) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (2005) * Dinosaur (2000)Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle